The Wedding Present
by Devilkid32
Summary: What if there was a secret that the Kuran family has kept for years? A secret that could only be revealed when Kaname and Yuki were finally married?


**I don't own Vampire Knight or any characters**

It was a dark night without the park lights on. Yuki walked to the park alone like her brother told her to. She didn't know what he was going to do the only thing she did know was she wanted to meet him. She knew he was planning a something for about a week or so lately. He would always hide something he was looking at when ever she walked into a room. When Yuki was thinking what it could be her, cell phone started to ring. She looked at the number and immediately answered.

"Hello," the deep voice said plainly.

"Hey," Yuki replied with the same tone. "Kaname, where am I going and why?" Yuki asked the questions that was mostly on her mind. "You are going to follow the red and white rose petals on the ground. Or did you not even realize them?" Kaname said answering only one of her questions. Yuki looked down at the ground realizing the petals Kaname was talking about were under her feet. "Okay, I didn't know there were rose petals on the ground. So why am I following rose petals?" Yuki asked. "Think of it as a treasure hunt. You follow the clues I left for you around the park and you will find your surprise." Kaname said trying to explain everything a little easier. "Alright, I'll try to find you. Good bye." Yuki said already getting excited about a treasure hunt.

Yuki followed the rose petals until she found a pond. _I remember this pond. This the pond me and Kaname had are real first kiss._ Yuki was remembering the day Kaname first kissed her. Yuki looked around for the clues that Kaname said there would be but couldn't find it. She saw something hanging from a tree at a tree and saw a colorful kite stuck in the tree with a note tied to the string. Yuki reached for the note and got it down from the tree. _This is the pond we shared are first kiss at. You were wearing a dress that day. What color was your dress? Follow the petals that match your answer.-Kaname_

 _Okay, that day I was really picky about what I should wear. I bought a new dress. What color was it?_ Yuki tried really hard to remember what color the dress was when she finally remembered. She looked at the ground trying to find light blue colored rose petals. It was dark so she picked up a petal and tried to see the color. When she thought she finally found the right color she started to walk down the path.

The path curved and went on for a while. The path started to go up a hill that still had blue rose petals on it. The petals went up the hill and formed a heart made of rose petals. Yuki walked into the heart to find a small teddy bear sitting on a checkerboard picnic blanket. There was a little note sitting on the bears lap. _This is the place we both first said I love you. I gave you a gift that day, was it a box of chocolates or a stuffed animal. Pick up the answer and walk down the path to the last clue.-Kaname_

 _I believe Kaname gave me a black stuffed rabbit with ears._ Yuki looked around for the stuffed rabbit untill she found it laying on the ground. She picked the bear up and started walking down the path.

When Yuki was walking down the dark path she saw a dim light. She quickened her pace towards it, hoping Kaname was there. When she arrived the light was coming from she found a small table with candles on it with a note on it. _Yuki, you have answered all the clues correctly and ended up here. Follow the instructions carefully on the back of this note and you will find your surprise.- Kaname_

The note said to walk twenty paces forward, turn right, then fifteen paces straight. Yuki started to walk as the directions told her to. At the right turn there were rose petals on the ground again. The rose petals lead to a clearing in the park where Yuki found Kaname laying on the ground looking up at the stars. Yuki quickly walked over to him and laid down next to him. "Hey Yuki. I see you found your surprise." Kaname said with a boyish grin. "Kaname, I see you everyday, I wouldn't call you a surprise." Yuki said teasingly. "Well I'm not your surprise. I'm just here to deliver it." Kaname said sitting up and looking at Yuki. "Kaname, can I please have my surprise? I have been waiting for it all night!" Yuki said whining like a little child.

"Alright, alright. Stand up." Kaname told Yuki. Yuki stood up with Kaname doing the same. Kaname lightly kissed Yuki on the lips and got down on one knee. Kaname pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Yuki gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and started to get tears in her eyes. "Yuki, I have loved you for so long and can barely remember when I fell in love with you. I still remember that first date we had. How shy you were, how every girl envied you, and how happy I was. I know this proposal maybe a little late but I knew I had to do it. With those last words Yuki Kuran will you marry me?" Kaname gave his speech that made the tears in Yuki's eyes finally fall. Yuki was completely lost for words and couldn't say anything. She shook her head 'yes' and hugged Kaname tightly. Kaname put the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips.

They both laid back down on the grass smiling widely, Yuki laying on Kaname's chest. They looked up at the stars all night. When the sun started to rise Yuki had already fallen asleep. Kaname picked her up and carried her back home.

 **A/N I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be, but I do know that I cant update it very often. I have a lot of things that I have to keep up with and I apologize in advanced if I don't update quickly. Other than that, leave a review positive or negative telling me what you think.**


End file.
